Pour des cacahuètes
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: Bien qu'il adore les takoyakis, Hawks avait aussi d'autres passions culinaires pour le moins...exclusives.


**Titre:** Pour des cacahuètes

 **Genres:** Humour/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé:** Bien qu'il adore les takoyakis, Hawks avait aussi d'autres passions culinaires pour le moins...exclusives.

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'étais censée poster vendredi dernier, genre une semaine après ma deuxième fic', pour tenir le rythme hebdomadaire. Mais ce jour-là rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu, et après coup j'ai complètement oublié que je ne l'avais pas posté. Génial. XD

En compensation je travaille sur plusieurs autres fic's Hawksdeavor (longues celles-là, YOLO! =DDD) et les idées continuent de fuser tous les jours! Je vais m'organiser pour être plus régulière. À bases de forêts vierges d'alarmes sur tous les supports possibles.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges?

Hawks détourna les yeux de la série qu'il matait sans vraiment faire attention à l'intrigue. Il rêvassait tout en grignotant, attendant son mec qui venait de sortir de la douche pour le questionner.

-Des cacahuètes au fromage, répondit-il, tout de suite plus intéressé par le spectacle musculeux qu'il avait devant lui.

Endeavor fronça les sourcils, apparemment perplexe.

-Au fromage, répéta-t-il.

Hawks haussa les épaules.

-Personne n'aime ça, du coup c'est tout pour moi!

Il se renfonça dans le canapé pour détailler à loisir Enji, qui le fixait également. Sourire en coin contre la tronche du juge d'instruction. Le face-à-face habituel.

Son homme finit par bouger pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hawks ne se priva pas pour se lover contre lui puis faire mine de ne plus s'intéresser à son corps de dieu pour retourner à sa série.

-Je peux goûter?

-Nan.

-...Et pourquoi?

Hawks retint un gloussement en imaginant d'avance la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

-Parce que t'es assez fat comme ça.

Il y eu un gros silence, pendant lequel il avisa du coin de l'œil Enji qui fronçait encore plus les sourcils et tâtait son ventre. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de graisse sous cette surface.

-C'est du muscle, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Quand il vit à son air encore plus sérieux qu'il envisageait vraiment d'intensifier ses séances d'entraînement pour perdre du poids, Hawks leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Il se laissa tomber de côté pour se servir de ses cuisses comme oreiller.

-Je rigole, rectifia-t-il en posant son bol à terre pour pouvoir continuer à piocher dedans. Tu devrais plutôt prendre un peu de poids, histoire d'avoir du rembourrage à câlins.

Enji roula des yeux, mais s'abstint du commentaire barbant auquel son petit-ami s'attendait (soit « je dois continuer à me muscler pour mon travail ») et se frotta le visage.

C'était le soir et cette fois il restait officiellement dormir chez lui. D'habitude, Hawks était obligé de l'attirer dans son lit pour le contraindre à passer la nuit ici. Ne pas avoir à lui sauter dessus pour arriver à ses fins avait quelque chose d'extrêmement reposant et satisfaisant.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, il sentit la main d'Enji venir caresser ses cheveux. Il veillait à ne pas la faire peser sur sa tête, ce qui rendait le geste d'autant plus agréable.

Oubliant de le charrier sur cet élan de tendresse, Hawks se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se plaquer un peu plus contre le ventre d'Enji. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il le sentit se pencher et pensa qu'il prenait la télécommande pour zapper sur une chaîne plus intéressante. Quand il entendit le craquement caractéristique d'une cacahuète massacrée sous une molaire, il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil révolté à son homme.

-J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais en prendre!

-J'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin de ton accord, contra-t-il.

Hawks tendit la main comme il put pour rattraper son saladier perso, mais d'un mouvement calme et posé, Enji tendit le bras, le mettant ainsi hors de sa portée.

-Rends-moi mes cacahuètes espèce de voleur!

-Nan. T'es assez fat comme ça.

Hawks lui jeta un regard désabusé. Lentement, un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

Ça aurait pu lui sembler magique si ça avait été pour autre chose que se foutre de sa gueule.

-J'ai que la peau sur les os! Protesta-t-il en écartant largement les bras pour le lui prouver.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, asséna Enji avec délectation.

Le plus jeune laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps en affichant une tête de six pieds de long. Un petit rire secoua le numéro 1 qui prenait un plaisir certain à retourner ses arguments contre lui.

-Pas cool, grommela Hawks en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Enji tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais une aile agile s'interposa catégoriquement entre eux, lui cachant son visage.

-On boude maintenant, gamin? S'amusa-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait horreur qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

-'Y a un vieux monsieur louche qui me pique ma nourriture, contre-attaqua Hawks.

S'avisant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre à la taille dans sa position, Enji l'attrapa par là et l'amena sur ses genoux. Ses ailes battirent l'air et il faillit se prendre des plumes dans l'œil. Il parvint quand même à l'installer face à lui sans qu'il ne se débatte beaucoup.

Hawks avait décroisé les bras pour garder l'équilibre et ses mains reposaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Son regard condescendant hésitait à accorder l'armistice pour profiter de la soirée.

Enji l'aida à se décider en appuyant un peu pour lui cambrer les reins et rapprocha son visage de sa clavicule pour y déposer un baiser. Il posa ensuite son oreille contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur en attendant le verdict.

Avec un infime soupir, Hawks referma ses bras autour de lui et perdit son nez dans les cheveux un peu ébouriffés du numéro 1.

-Elles étaient bonnes au moins? Questionna-t-il.

-Infectes.

-Yes.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** Tout dans le vécu et l'authenticité. XD Ça aurait pu être aussi les fameux « Pringles sour cream & onion », qui paraît-il ont également peu de succès? Mais c'est cool d'avoir des goûts bizarres. Tout le paquet pour soi, CQFD. uvu/


End file.
